Twist of fate
by IceTear1
Summary: Curse s undoing has a unexpected side effect which could threaten lives, but also give some second chances.
1. Curses undoing

**This is probably way AU, but I have just been thinking after 3x11 and 3x12 promo choices they might make about making Snow pregnant again in the show. And because she wasn´t already, at least what they know of in latest episode but clearly is in promo, and if those fairytale scenes are right after they went back, what if she goes back being pregnant with Emma. So after that idea, I just had to write that scenario down :)**

**I don´t have beta and english is not my native language, so I´m sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them**

I can´t believe this is happening again. Curse is once again coming over us and I have to let Emma go for her and Henry to get a live together. Part of me really wants to let Emma stay, but what kind of grandma am I if I let Henry get left behind alone. So I have no choice but talk Emma into leaving. Somehow this is even worse than the first time because now also Emma know what is happening, so I keep smile on my face no matter how hard it is all the time until they get on that car of hers and drive away from our lives. I can´t break in front of her or she will bail out and Henry would be doomed. At least I get to give her a one final kiss before. Kissing her forehead feels so much like the first time, that my mind travels for that day for a minute. And then all is gone, there is only purple smoke of the curse and David´s hand in mine.

When the smoke clears out, we find ourselves standing in the meadow in middle of the forest back home. And all I can say is to note that we´re back. "Snow what happened to your hair and how is it possible that you are pregnant?" David asks. First I comb my hair and notice that indeed it has grown back and exactly all of us are wearing clothes we were when the curse stroked first time. But then his other notion come to my mind. "What you mean pregnant? We were just planning it and if I have come after Neverland it couldn´t possibly be showing yet?" I ask of him, because this won´t make sense. "Well that isn´t an early stage bump for sure." He says. "What a bump…" I started to say, but then feel a series of very familiar kicks, too familiar exactly. "Emma" I said while my hand flew to my belly. Because it clearly is Emma kicking inside of me, this is too familiar state for being anything else.

"How is this possible?" I ask from Regina. "We just send Emma & Henry to the safety. Does this mean that Emma was returned after all and Henry has ceased to exist or what?" I started to panic, because this whole situation is confusing and I don´t understand anything. "I didn´t expect this to happen, but it makes sense I guess." Regina says. "How this could ever make sense, first of all Emma was born and send away before curse, so how in the world could I be pregnant again with her?" I ask of her. "But I bet you weren´t in the labor before I cast the curse, but she merely born during the curse ascending. So we have all now returned to the state we were before the curse was cast. And to your second question, I don´t think Emma and Henry in that other world have vanished, because I cast a protection spell over them, which should protect them from all magical threats and this side effect of curse undoing is certainly one of those. So they should be just fine. Though this situation about Miss Swan being in 2 worlds in same time could cause a problems. Because it´s against all natural laws." She explain.

"So how do you think we could solve this and the other thing if I´m returned to that moment just before curse was cast, that would mean I would go into labor any minute now again." I´m so confused, this couldn´t be happening. "Well I can make a protection spell on you to buy us some time to think of this, because I believe we´re save as long as she is still inside of you, because then she isn´t really living wholly in two worlds." She says. David chimes in: "Do you really think Regina I let you put spells on my wife and child anymore. Who knows what you will do to them." She interrupts him: "Watch your tong Charming, I´m not going to hurt Emma or Snow. This would really be for their protection. So go ahead stop me, but know that then you have doomed your wife and child for unknown possibly terrible faith." I have to stop their fight. "David trust me, I believe that Regina is really helping now, and we really don´t have any other choice, since you also know how fast Emma could born now." Walking closer and hugging me he says. "I guess you're right. So Regina if you really want to help so do what you can."

"Ok, so Snow look in to my eyes and take my hands, so I would cast a little spell on you and protect you from premature labor. It would just give us couple weeks of time to think solution, but it´s better than couple minutes". She instructs me. I do as she says, and take her hands. She utters some magic words and I feel a surge of power going over me. But I know it worked, because now I feel at ease again, and those slight contractions I was feeling earlier have stopped. I just wish this couple weeks is enough time to find solution and save my family. Until then I get to enjoy being one with Emma again, so I haven´t really lost her even though I had to let her go in Storybrooke.

**Note: I think I might give a shot for trying to write this multichapter to spend time on this hiatus, if anyone is interested.**


	2. Reactions

**Sorry for this taking more time than planned. Because of xmas and busy season at work, I didn´t have time or energy to write before.**

**This is about people´s reactions to Snow´s new/old pregnancy :)**

**I don´t have beta and english is not my native language, so I´m sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them**

I can feel all others in our group staring at me. Especially Neal & Hook couldn´t seem to get their eyes of me. I guess you don´t see every day the woman you love going back to her mother's womb. I chuckle to myself.

"Is she really in there?" Neal ask of me pointing my belly, while Hook still keeps just staring.

"Yes she is, I know this is weird and for you it might be even weirder considering your past relationship with Emma & Henry. But this is just how things are for now. I don´t ask either one of you to be ok with this, but I really hope you can support me & Charming in this. We could really use more allies." I answer to him.

They both nod, which is agreement enough for me. I won´t expect either one of them to be able to talk more with me in this point, because they both seem to be in shock.

So I turn back to my husband. "How are you with all of this?" I ask him.

"This is all so overwhelming. I can´t really think anything right now. But I do know that I´m happy to have you here and be here in home. I just wish Emma could truly be with us, but I guess in some way she is because being in you again at least some form of her. This is just weird and wonderful and sad and I don´t know all mixed in one." He stumbles with his words. And I can understand because I´m feeling pretty much the same. Then he wrap me in his arms again and starts to comb my hair with his fingers. "I really missed your long hair, you know." He murmurs in my ear.

"Yeah I know. You always seemed to pout in Storybrooke when you were touching my hair and couldn't find the long locks" I laughed at him and he just chuckles.

After a while we break the embrace and watch around us. Then I spot Ella near the trees standing alone and looking lost. "I think I should go talk to Ella. She seems to be back pregnant also and I think we can help each other." I say to Charming.

"Yeah, I think so too. I can go in meantime to talk with Thomas and others about what we should do next. I come for you in a while." He agrees.

I give him quick kiss and go to Ella. "Ella dear are you ok?" I ask.

"I don´t know. One minute I was in our home holding Alexandra and in the next back here and pregnant again. I guess it´s same for me as it´s for you after hearing what Regina said to you." She says in silent voice.

"I can ask Regina to come here so we can know for sure." I suggest and she nods. "Regina can you come here for a while!" I shout at her.

"Well I don´t seem to have anything else to do." She mutters under the breath and comes to where we are standing.

"Do you know is it same to Ella as for me, because she is also pregnant again?" I ask.

"In part." She answers. "The basics of what´s happened are same for both of you. That undoing the curse returned all of us to the same state we were when it was first casted and thus your children returned in you. But the difference is that Alexandra wasn´t immune to magic so she went wholly back in your womb Ella. But in Emma´s case she couldn´t return wholly because of my protection spell and thus she is now split in half. One part of her came back in you Snow and other stayed in that other world with Henry, while she herself won´t even know it. And that´s our problem now. But you Ella can be in peace. Your child just will born again and then all will continue from there just normal." Regina explains.

Ella seems to relax immediately. I think Regina´s words. "Our problem?" I ask of her. "Since when have you been interested about mine or Emma´s wellbeing?"

"Well I´m very interested about Henry´s and since he would disappear if this situation goes wrong, I´m very interested about this. And second thing is, I know now what it´s like to lose a child and I don´t want you to experience that for a second time. It really is too cruel punishment for even you." She says dryly but I can hear some real caring and remorse in her voice.

"Thank you Regina." I say. I feel for the first time in a really long time that maybe there is still hope to get my real stepmother, the woman who saved me once, back.

Then Ella joins conversation again in more confident voice. "Thank you Regina for taking away my fears. I´m glad to hear that all will be normal and fine. It´s just weird having to give birth to the same child twice." She chuckles.

"Tell me about it." I agree and we both start giggling.

"Silly girls" Regina mutters and ventures off with a huff, which get us giggling even more.

Charming comes then to us. "You two seem to have fun." He notice.

"Just girl talk darling." I comment to him still giggling.

"Hi, James!" Ella says when her giggles die down a bit.

"Hi to you too Ella!" He says back. "We all agreed that we should all go home. We can then meet later and think more in detail what to do. We all need to first settle down and get some rest."

"I think that´s a good idea." I agree and Ella also nods.

"I should probably go to find Thomas, so that we can leave home. We will see you two again soonish" she says and then leave with waves and byes from us.

"So how will we get you to the castle, because you really can´t walk?" Charming asks.

I just huff for that. "I´m not invalid David. Don´t you remember that your attempts locking me in castle didn´t really work last time either."

"I guess not, but you didn´t leave the castle in mere weeks before birth last time and now we are out in the woods." He says worriedly.

"Well not what you know off." I laughed at him, knowing I took a lot secret walks then. "And besides, we don´t have carriage now, so there is no choice but walk. I´m ok, we aren´t so far away from home now. I promise." I try to convince him and brush gently his shoulder.

"If you are really sure, Fine! But only because we really don´t have choice and if you promise to tell immediately when you need to rest." He sighs.

"I promise, so let´s go home." I say and give him quick kiss before we go to say our goodbyes and start our walk to home.


	3. Back home

**Little faster update, because wanted to post this as New years present :)**

**I want to thank you all for reading, reviews, follows and favorites. All means so much to me. And I really try to take all feedback in consideration when writing.**

**I don´t have beta and english is not my native language, so i´m sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

Walk to the castle was harder than I expected, but I won´t ever admit that to Charming. He is glancing me worriedly enough already. Red and dwarfs are with us. They took this re-pregnancy surprisingly well, though I can see worry and sadness in their eyes too. Others went to their own homes when we split up and even Regina decided to go to her own castle for now, but she promised to come to us as soon as she gets some information what to do with this situation.

"Hey guys look, there it is!" Charming shouts and points towards the castle.

I´m totally flabbergasted because it´s whole again and stands there in all its glory like nothing has ever happened. We start walking faster. All just wanting to get there as soon as possible. When we get to the front door we stop, not sure to go inside.

"I don´t know which I fear most, seeing it in ruins like when we were here with Emma or seeing it like nothing has ever happened?" I say partly to myself and partly to others.

"Snow, we just have to take this step and go on from there. Just take my hand and all will be all right." Red say to me and I let my best friend lead me back to our home.

When we get to the entrance hall it´s clear all is like the curse would have never happened. It´s so weird for me to see that after seeing whole castle in ruins, so I can´t stop the tears. When Charming notice that, he come to me and wrap his arms around me. "I know that this must be hard and weird for you after last time you have seen it in ruins. It´s weird for me too to be here again. I just wish so much that Emma could be here with us now and see it like it should be."

"I wish that too" I murmur to him.

"I guess you two would like some privacy to make yourself at home again. We just go and find our own old quarters." Red says.

"Thanks Red, you are right I really think we need some alone time to adjust here again. We see you all at breakfast at the latest. If that´s ok with you guys?" I say to our friends.

They all agree and leave to find their old rooms and we are left alone.

"I guess we should do the hardest thing first" I say to Charming.

"I think so too. It´s time for us to return to the place where we lost all to find out how we can go forward from there." He agrees sadly. And we head to the nursery. It really is the room we should see first, because it´s the place where we were family here for the last time.

When we get there I notice immediately that it´s just the way it was before just like anything else in castle. All is fixed again and just waiting for Emma. And that´s what finally breaks me. I collapse down against the hall wall, as much as I can with my huge belly, tears falling down my cheeks trying to breath.

"Snow what´s wrong?" Charming asked with panicked voice.

"I I I can´t go in there. It just too much. It was so much easier last time with Emma when all was in ruins. Now I just feel all losses and can almost see you on the ground lifeless and bleeding." I manage to choke out.

He kneels down and takes my hands. "Look at me."

I raise my eyes to his and see a little comfort in there behind almost as much agony as I am feeling. "I´m right here with you, I´m alive. And I´m not going anywhere." He says while brushing gently my hands.

We stay like that for a while in silence just trying to find comfort from each other's eyes. Finally I feel strong enough to speak. "I know, but we still have lost everything with Emma and this room reminds me of it all just too much."

"That´s an even bigger reason for us to face this. We do it together like we do everything." He says in soft voice. I let him took my hand, help me up and lead me to the nursery.

It´s almost comforting actually after I´m inside, because I can almost feel Emma´s presence in there and when baby kicks it makes the feeling even stronger.

I walk to the crib and take one glass unicorn in my hand just like I did in Gold´s shop in Storybrooke. "We actually talked about these with Emma just before it all went down. She said that she like the unicorns." I tell Charming with sad smile.

Charming gulps and watch me with loving sad eyes, but don´t say anything. And I understand, it´s just too painful for him too.

"We actually talked about what would have happened if neither of us weren´t forced to give up our children. Well Emma´s got that chance now and I guess we should try to be happy for her. Though we don´t know how long she will be fine with this situation going on." I state sadly rubbing my belly.

"Do you remember what we talked before curse, how future can be unexpected?" Charming asks.

I nod to that, because I will never forget any of those days waiting for the curse.

"So maybe this is destiny's way to pay us some back. Let you both have a little taste of what it could have been. At least that´s what I want to believe. For Emma´s sake and for us." He says more certain voice.

"I guess I´m ready to choose hope again." I say to him with sadly smile, remembering the last time we had similar conversation in this room.

Later we find our way to our bedroom to go to sleep. It´s also a hard place to face because last time giving birth and let Emma go in there. Charming suggest that we can take another room, but I refuse because we have to face this all sooner or later anyway.

When we´re finally curled up in each other's arms in bed, Charming murmurs to me: "I really missed this."

"What? We have been sleeping like this for a year now again." I ask in confusion.

"Being in our own bed. And feeling like I´m close to Emma too. Actually I just realized now really that you're carrying her again, being able to feel her motions too when you lie close to me." He says in soft voice.

"Always so Charming." I laugh at him and give him kiss before falling to sleep.

**NEXT: Snow & Regina go to little trip to find some answers.**


	4. Road trip

**I want to thank you all for reading, reviews, follows and favorites. All means so much to me. And I really try to take all feedback in consideration when writing.**

**Thanks to rolltidegoironmen for betaing. You should really check also her story Lost and Found out. I have love it for a very long time :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

Couple days went without much difference all just trying to find our old lives and day rhythms again. Then Regina shows up in middle of lunch.

"We need to talk, in private" She says when appearing in puff of purple smoke.

"Ok, we can go to the conference room." I say to her and then turn to our friends. "We will inform you later, just continue enjoying your meal." They all look worried at letting me go with her, but I guess Charming going also eased their minds enough not to say anything and all just nod in agreement.

As soon as we get inside the room, Regina starts talking. "I have found out that one very powerful wizard has come to live in Enchanted forest while we were in Storybrooke. He´s the strongest magician now that Rumple is gone and therefore our best hope to find answers. So you and I Snow must go immediately to see him."

"Absolutely not. Can´t you see that Snow is in final stages of pregnancy. She shouldn´t go anywhere." Charming shouts.

"What do you think this all being about Charming?" Regina shouts back. "Of course I know Snow´s state and that´s why we have to go, so that wizard can examine her."

"Guys guys, don´t fight. We can talk this like civilized persons and beside I´m an adult and can take care of myself and do my own decisions." I just have to get this on track again and stop them fighting.

Charming looks at me clearly ashamed. "Sorry Snow, I know you don´t need any more stress."

"And besides I can teleport us there so we can go there in second." Regina says.

"I will not travel anywhere with magic. We will travel like normal people. So how long it will take by carriage?" I ask Regina. I really don´t want to do anything with magic unless I don´t have other choice.

"It shouldn´t be taken more than a day. It´s a couple hours journey in one direction." Regina says.

"That´s fine then. Because I should still have about one and half weeks left before giving birth." I agree. "So we will do this trip and Charming you will stay here to keep everything in order while I´m gone."

"I don't think you should go alone with Regina. I must go with you to keep you save." He tries to argue.

"You has to stay here, someone has to take care of things here, because all is still pretty chaotic." I answer to him.

"Well I don´t still like for you to leave alone with Regina." He argues again.

"Well, you can always leave things like they are Charming and maybe watch both your wife and child die when Snow goes to labor. What a pleasant surprise to Henry to watch her mother die in there also without any warning because both Emma´s are linked." Regina says angrily.

I step closer to Charming. "We really don´t have another choice. Will you do this for me?" I ask and close my arms around his neck and watch him in the eyes.

"I still don´t like it." He murmurs to me and wrap his hands around me.

"I know but it has to be done." I say to him and with that he kiss me like there is no tomorrow and maybe it´s just what he thinks.

After we pull apart I notice that Regina try her hardest not to look at us. "Sorry about that Regina." I say blushing and she just nods.

"I think we can go now." She says.

"Yes we can. And Charming darling would you inform others about this?" I ask my husband.

"I will. Just be safe and come back in one piece." He says giving my belly a soft rub.

"Will try my best." I chuckle and go after Regina.

Our trip starts in quiet. Both of us consumed by our own thoughts. For me it´s Emma & Henry and I believe for Regina as well, but I don´t ask. Then I feel a very sharp kick. "Ow."

"What is it? Don´t tell me you're going in labor?" Regina turns to me worry edged on her face.

"Don´t panic Regina. She just kicked very hard, that´s all." I explain while rubbing my belly.

She watch me in weird expression. "Really? I don´t really know so specific all the aspects of being pregnant." She admit. "But you will tell me directly if you go in labor, will you?"

"I will and it´s really not it now." It´s so weird to calm my stepmother with this, because I have always thought it being more of a mother's job and not the other way around. But somehow this also feels good. At least we are having a real conversation first time in a very long time.

"Can I feel it?" Regina asks me hesitantly. "I have always wondered what that would feel like." She admits.

I´m really taken with that request. So I take her hand and put it to my stomach when I feel Emma kicking again. Her eyes seems to light with the feeling. "That´s really amazing Snow. It´s so weird to feel that there really is someone else in you." She sighs amazed.

"Well, just think what it feels like to feel it from inside." I chuckle with tears in my eyes. Her saying that means so much to me.

Her face fall with that. "I´m so sorry, I took it away from you first time. You didn´t deserved it. Nobody deserves to lose a child. I know it now." She says in sad voice.

"Thank you for saying that. I don´t know if I can forgive you, but we can start from here." I say and take her hand in mine. Those words really going in my heart, because it´s just what I have wanted to hear from her for so long time.

Rest of the ride we are quiet again, but so much more closer to each other.

Finally we got to the small castle in the valley.

"Just let me speak first." Regina coach me when we step inside to surprisingly cozy but clearly magicians inhabitant room. There is standing pretty impressive looking older man who has long white hair and beard dressed in a long blue robe.

"Well Regina, is this the woman you were talking about when appeared in my mirror?" He asks.

I guess I should have known that Regina would have announce our coming beforehand.

"Yes, this is Snow. So Merlin what can you do to help us. We really need some more answers." Regina says in determined voice.

Merlin turns to watch me. "Come here child. I have to examine you, to get a clearer picture about what we are dealing with. But from what I heard from Regina I believe she is right about what´s behind this. So let´s see what we can do to make this better." He says in calming voice while begging me to come closer.

I step hesitantly near him and don´t protest when he puts his hands on my belly. I feel same kind of surge of magic going through me as when Regina puts her protection spell on me.

"What did you do, because that felt like when Regina protected me from giving birth prematurely?" I ask him worriedly because that couldn´t be just for examine.

He looks at me amused. "You really are a smart girl." He chuckles. "I just protected your child by giving her ability to live in two places at the same time, but I couldn´t make it permanent because that would mess these realms very badly for not being in natural order. So you have to get her back in one piece in 2 years' time or both parts of her will die when spell wears off."

"What this will mean to Snow and when would she give birth because my spell was to delay that?" Regina asks.

Merlin explains to us both. "I don´t differentiate your spell at all Regina. Just added that protection for Emma. So Snow you shall have her in destined time, but because of my spell you are no longer in danger. All shall stay normal and protected 2 years. And after Emma´s outside of you, you clearly aren´t part of that equation anymore."

"But what about her? How can we get grown up Emma here in time and how they could connect again?" I ask confused. I really appreciate his help, but what good 2 years do if we lose Emma either way.

He looks at me sympathetic. "Those are questions you must solve out yourself. I´m sorry I can´t do anything more. Don´t really know any portals in this time. I can just wish you good luck." He says in soft voice.

I can just look him dumfounded. This is almost like Rumple´s predictions the first time. Knowing again that something bad will happen to Emma and I don´t have any way to prevent it.

"Thanks Merlin for all. At least now we have some more time." Regina says and we leave after I also mutter thanks to him.

Carriage ride back to home is even quieter when I just keep thinking over and over again what has been said. How can this happen again? Couldn´t we ever get a break.

When we arrive home Charming welcomes me home seemingly relaxed to see I´m fine. After hearing my news, he seems just as dumfounded as I feel. Though he reminds me that we should keep hope, that everything can work out at the end and we at least have couple years' time to search for solution.

**To all fellow writers I can recommend Facebook group OUAT Fan Fiction And Creations. It´s a good place to discuss all things related to fanfics :)**

**NEXT: Rebirth**


	5. Rebirth

**Sorry about any inaccuracies. I don´t have kids, so all is based on what I have heard, read or seen from tv.**

**I want to thank you all for reading, reviews, follows and favorites. All means so much to me. And I really try to take all feedback in consideration when writing.**

**Thanks to rolltidegoironmen for betaing. You should really check also her story Lost and Found out. I have love it for a very long time :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

A week after our trip to see Merlin I´m sitting in the garden just thinking about all but also trying to enjoy the surprisingly warm late october day. I have felt slight contractions for a while now, but haven´t paid to them much attention because those are so usual in this point. After a while they get stronger though and I feel my water broke.

"Red can you come here for a bit?" I shout to my friend who is close by trying to do some gardening for the winter.

Red comes to me and looks me horrified seeing the pool of liquid on the ground. "How long have this been going on Snow? Why won´t you ask someone to come to help you earlier?" She asks frantic.

I try to calm her down, there really is no need to panic yet. "Some hours I guess, but I don´t thought about it so much because slight contractions are just normal in this point."

"Still, you should have said something!" She exclaims. "Let me help you to your bedroom, so you can get more comfortable."

I just nod to her and let her walk me inside.

After we get there, I fall to the bed gratefully. It really do feel better to lie down.

"I would go to get Charming and Doc, but I really don´t want to leave you alone." She says sounding scared.

"Red, it´s ok. I was some time alone last time also when Charming got Doc. I would be just fine. Just go!" I try to convince her to go, though last words come out angrier than I intended because of another contraction hitting me. She thankfully believes me and goes.

It really feels awful to be alone in pain and I couldn´t keep my thoughts away from the last time. So I start almost panic, but thankfully just then Charming rush in and wrap me in his arms immediately just like last time.

"How are you feeling? Do you manage this?" He asks worried.

"Better now that you are here. This just feels so wrong. I shouldn´t be doing this twice." I mutter to him through pain.

He rubs my back and says comfortingly. "I know, it´s weird. But you can do this. Just think this as a new chance to get some of those moments with her, it will give you strength."

I give him kiss with that, because I don´t know what to say but want him to know how much his support means to me.

It don´t take long for Doc also come to the room. "Are you fine Snow?" He asks.

"Just fine and dandy like you can see." I say to him with sarcasm. It´s just so annoying when people ask that kind of questions when it´s clear your whole being is pretty much pain.

"Well I just check you out first and we go from there." He says in friendly voice.

"Almost half way now." He says after examining me. "Would you take the potion now Snow? I know last time you refused because it makes this going faster also beside pain relief, but now you really don´t have any reason to suffer."

I remember immediately when he offered it to me last time. Then I couldn´t take anything to make it faster, because wanting to prolong it enough to get to the safety with Emma. Though it was all in vain in the end. But he´s right, now there is no reason why I can´t. So I agree and he give me the herb potion. After drinking it I feel much better immediately.

"You were right Doc. This really took almost all pain away. Does this still keep going forward normally?" I ask little worried though.

"It´s going just the same, it just makes you somewhat numb to the pain. Actually you could sleep a while. You should wake naturally when it´s time to push." He explains me, though he have already gave me many lectures about this potion when I was pregnant first time. But then again it was kind of 29 years ago, I chuckle to myself.

"I guess I could sleep a little. Will you stay with me?" I ask Charming.

"Always. I keep watch over you, just sleep. You will need strength." He says in loving voice and kiss my forehead while helping me to lie down completely.

I sleep maybe 2 hours and then wake up with strong need to push. It´s easier than last time, because now the pain is only half from what it was last time, thanks to the potion. As final push come I crush Charming´s hand and scream. And soon I hear the most beautiful sound when Emma´s cries join with mine, with that all pain seems to wade away and for a while there is only joy and love.

"You did it. You are so amazing. I love you so much." Charming says exited and gives me kiss as I collapse to the pillows.

Then Doc ask him to cut the cord and come with him to clean her up. And I almost command him to go, even though I wouldn´t want to be left alone. But I know he would need that moment to get better bond with Emma from the start this time.

When left alone memories invade my mind again. Just circling the last time on my mind over and over again. What if I lose her again as soon as I get her in my arms? I know it´s not possible and we should have 2 years, but I can´t stop my fears.

Finally Charming comes back with Emma and I raise my hands towards them immediately. Just waiting anxiously to get her back to me.

Charming just smiles to my impatience. "Are you missing mommy too Emma? Because it seems that mommy have missed you a lot." He coo to the baby.

"Just give her to me Charming, please!" I am really losing my patience.

"Ok, ok no need to lose it Snow. There she comes." He says and finally puts Emma gently on my arms.

I relax immediately and smile to him thankfully. "Sorry, I snap at you. I just really needed her back. I just can´t shake my fears out and got too touched with memories when you were gone." I explain to him.

"Don´t worry Snow, I understand. And truth to be told, I also fear all the time that something will take her away." He admits and gives me a kiss on the forehead while sitting to the bed beside me. "How are you feeling?" He then asks and starts to rub my back again.

"Sore, but it was expected." I chuckle. "But I can almost forget that when you both are here." I continue and give him a kiss. Emma just sleeps peacefully now that she is safely in my arms. And for a long while we just stare at her in awe. She is just like I remembered from the first time. Same little hands, toes and the most adorable little face. Charming has even found somewhere her baby blanket. I guess it has come back with us when curse was undone just like anything else originally here has.

Emma starts squirming and finally opens her eyes. Those green eyes looking back at me, just like my own, catch my breath away and make me love her even more.

"You must be hungry honey." I coo to her and raise her to my chest. It feels so good to do this for her knowing it wouldn´t be the last time.

Charming looks at us with a smile adoring. "Really this is the most beautiful sight in the world." He says lovingly and took us both in his arms.

"I think we all need some sleep. This has been a long evening." Charming says after Emma stops feeding.

"Yes it has, but a wonderful." I answer. "I just don´t want to leave her to the nursery." The mere idea of being separated even for a while seems terrible. What if she vanish again from me.

Charming nods. "I wouldn´t want to leave her either. So she can sleep with us." He says and takes Emma to rest on his stomach. It don´t took long for both of them to fall in sleep. I watch them smiling. Really this is the most beautiful sight. We are all here together, I think and give kisses to both of them before also falling in sleep.

**NEXT: How kingdoms welcome their new princesses**


	6. Welcome to world

**Sorry for a little longer wait, while I was writing this I had more busier days at work. But this is a little longer chapter so might make up for that :) This will start a little different concept in this story. I will make highlights from baby year, so every new part will be labeled with baby Emma´s age.**

**Thanks to rolltidegoironmen for betaing. You should really check also her story Lost and Found out. I have love it for a very long time :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

Next few days are very busy when it seems that all people we know want to see Emma. She take it surprisingly well, but from time to time she starts to fuss and I have to retreat with her in privacy to feed her and give some rest for both of us. It´s overwhelming that though I miss adult Emma all the time my love for her still grows every time I hold her, nurse her or just keep watching her.

Charming is glowing with parental pride and insisted to make public announcement about birth. I tried to stop him because this isn´t really a new baby. He just kept insisting it until I gave in, saying that he didn´t had the chance last time and also appealed that our people reserved to know where we stand.

Ruby is naturally first visitor coming to see us pretty much as soon in the morning as we wake up. She seems to bond with Emma immediately, though she have some wonder in her eyes and voice about seeing her this young.

Dwarfs are more skeptical when we see them at breakfast. Grumpy even comments how weird she looks this small. I couldn´t help but laugh at that, because for me she is just the same no matter what her age is. Still I love this chance to really be her mother now, instead of tiptoeing around the subject.

Even Neal and Hook come to see her. Both of them seem to be very taken back at first.

"Thank you for coming. I know this isn´t easy for you." I greet them and try to relax situation little.

"Thank you for accepting us, your majesty." Neal mutters and bows.

"Hey, no need with titles and bowing. We´re still same people as in Storybrooke. Being back here doesn´t change anything. So people we are close to shouldn´t ever treat us like superior." I make clear to them, because getting used to being a queen again will take some time and even before curse we didn´t want our closest allies to act like we were superior because we´re really aren´t, it´s only about titles and a job really.

"Snow is right. You shouldn´t treat us like superior for that reason, but as Emma´s parents I expect some respect. But at least now that she is baby, I don´t have to worry about you two." Charming chuckles.

They both seem to relax finally a little with that.

"Is it really sure that they still exist in that other world?" Neal asks worried.

"Yes, it´s promised to me by Merlin that they are protected for 2 years, but in that time we have to get both Emma´s connected again. So if either one of you find out a way to do that, we would appreciate any help we can get." I explain.

"We will look around and do whatever we can to help." Hook promise and Neal agrees to that.

"By the way Belle wanted to apologize that she couldn´t come. She isn´t feeling very well. "Neal says. He has been living with Belle in his father´s castle.

"Tell her that we are thinking of her. It must be hell for her to try to keep on living after losing her true love. I know I wouldn´t ever rise from that." I say sadly and look Charming who gives me comforting look back, while stroking also gently our daughters head. A motion from which I know how much this conversation gets him miss adult Emma and Henry and thinking about our loses.

"I will." Neal agrees and seems to be very touched watching us.

Hook offers to hold Emma, but I have to refuse, because I wouldn´t want him near my baby with that hook in his hand.

They stay only day with us before leaving. Neal goes back to take care of Belle and Hook according to his own words tries to find something to help us. Both of them really got points from us with those actions.

Only ones who don´t come then are Ella, Thomas and Regina. I understand though. It wouldn´t be good for Ella to travel, so close to her due date and seeing Emma as baby might be too hard for Regina when she don´t have Henry with her.

**1 month**

Our people let us know that they would like to celebrate their princess´ birth. Luckily I managed to established with Ella, when Alex born 2 weeks after Emma, that we would have joint Welcome to the world party for Alex and Emma in their castle. I just don´t feel appropriate to have her own party for Emma when we don´t know anything about the future.

Carriage ride to their castle goes surprisingly well and Emma sleeps almost whole ride either mine or Charming´s arms. I guess the motion is calming her to deep sleep. When we get there Ella and Thomas are already waiting us in the courtyard.

"You're finally here." Ella sighs when she sees us. "I´m so sorry I couldn´t come to meet Emma right away."

I send her calming look while getting out of carriage carefully with Emma. "It´s ok Ella. I totally understand why you couldn´t come. And to be honest we had a little too much visitors for this little one at the same time anyways." I chuckle.

"Let me she her." Ella says eagerly and comes closer. "Oh Snow, she looks so much like you both. I mean that was obvious in Storybrooke also, but even as a baby the likeness is remarkable." She sighs.

"Thanks Ella, I do think so too. But I guess all mothers think that their baby is the cutest one in whole world." I chuckle. "Speaking of which, where is your little one?"

"Alex is sleeping in her nursery. Didn´t want to wake her up. She really is just the same as before, but then again she only went back one year." Ella says seemingly pride of her daughter. "Let me show you to your room so you can relax a little bit."

"Well you go ahead. I have something to discuss with Thomas." Charming says.

"I see you later". I say to him and follow Ella. I know that he wanted to be alone with Thomas to ask help with finding portal and didn´t want to burden Ella with that at this point. Which I think is very wise move from him, considering Ella has just given birth couple weeks ago. I would also like to rather be ignorant and just focus on our baby, if only that would be possible, but for me it couldn´t be helped. At least we can give Ella that little relief.

"You can have same room as in our wedding." Ella says opening door.

"Thanks, Ella. This really brings memories back." I chuckle to her.

We really did have great time here last time. Having then just found out my pregnancy, being on top of the world with the news and forgetting all our worries for a little while. So maybe now could be the same.

"How was having to go through labor again for you?" Ella asks getting me out of my reverie. "For me it was maybe even easier than last time, because now I had Thomas with me whole time and didn´t need to fear Gold taking away my baby." She continues with soft voice.

"Actually even with my situation being somewhat ambiguous again, I had to admit it was easier for me too. Little less to fear and I could took potion to ease the pain this time." I answer her with smile, remembering that day month ago. Both births have been somewhat the best moments of my life though first one was also the worst when I had to send Emma away. I´m so thankful that she is now resting peacefully in my arms. Even if we still have this 2 years' time limit over our heads and never-ending longing for our adult Emma and Henry.

"I leave you to get some rest. I will see you at breakfast. And just let me know if you need anything." Ella says and leaves after I convince her we would be fine.

A little later Charming comes to the room.

"How did it go?" I ask immediately feeling really anxious to hear this.

"Good, Thomas promised to do everything he can to help. He even promised to send couple men seeking information and asking help from other kingdoms. So that we can concentrate taking care of this little one and leading this all from home." He says while scooping Emma up from her crib. "Hello you little munchkin, did you missed daddy?" He coos to her. And when Emma crabs his nose, he smiles widely. "I guess you did honey." He says and kisses her head.

"That´s great news." I say to him with smile. He really is so good with Emma. I couldn´t have asked better father for my child.

Next morning it turns out breakfast is more of open brunch so that people could come to see babies then. That´s because understandably girls' wouldn´t be present at ball at evening. Gladly Ella came early at morning to inform us, so that I knew how to dress myself and Emma, simple white dress for me and adorable purple baby dress for Emma.

When we get to the dining room Ella, Thomas and Alexandra are already there. Alex is sleeping in her mother's arms wearing very pretty pink dress. She really looks just the same than in Storybrooke. It just catch my breath for a while and make me think how weird it is to see her as newborn again. It also makes me thinking how much have happened. I even feel a little sting of longing again for adult Emma & Henry though baby Emma is lying peacefully in my arms.

"I thought we could have a little peaceful time first, before we open door to people." Ella explains empty room.

"That´s really thoughtful from you." I say to her. "I guess we can see first how girls get along." I chuckle when Alex seems to waken. "See Emma this is Alex. " I coo to Emma and fix her so that she can see Alex. Girls just watch each other for a while in awe and turn their attention back to me and Ella.

"Seems like that for now mom´s better than friends." Charming chuckles.

We all start to laugh at that, while I and Ella also brush our babies' heads gently. I really love the idea being the most important person of my daughter's life finally.

After fifteen minutes doors gets open. I´m surprised that there is so many people. Seems like almost all of our subjects from kingdoms want to see our daughters. Regardless of big crowd brunch goes really fast with good food and talking with people. Even girls are surprisingly calm and seem to even enjoy being in center of attention. Which is good accomplishment from Emma, I chuckle on my mind. When I also whisper that to Charming he laughs at that too. Couldn´t even imagine how adult Emma would take all this, not well I´m sure of it.

After brunch we have couple of hours for resting.

At afternoon Ella introduce their nanny for me, so I can see early on that I can trust her to take care of Emma during the ball. She seems a really nice lady and they even promise to give them more guards, so I can trust Emma to be save. Still I´m little concerned to leave her, but I guess it´s natural because I haven´t been before that separated from her more than 15 minutes. Eventually I collect all strength I can muster to leave the room, after I see Emma sleeping peacefully and we have made sure with Ella that nanny will have enough milk for girls to last if needed to the morning.

When I get to our room Charming looks me at the same time with pride and longing. "I trust that our princess is well with nanny?" He asks.

"Yes. Both girls slept when we left peacefully and should be fine. It´s just hard to be away from her." I sigh.

Charming comes to wrap me in his arms. "I know what you mean. It´s killing me that I couldn´t come with you to leave her there." He whispers in my ear and then kisses my earlobe.

I´m really taken from that gesture, though we really don´t have time to focus on each other now. We only have couple hours to get ready for the ball.

"You had more important things to do." I state. And he really did, because they discussed more detail with Thomas about how to move forward with finding portal.

"Still." He sighs. "But we do got plans done and already send scouts on their way."

"That´s really good news." I smile to him. Anything which helps us getting forward with this is really good. "I guess we should start to get dressed."

"Do I ask maid to come to help you or do you want me to do it?" Charming laughs.

"Please ask maid, though I believe you could also tie a corset, but it would be better that way." I laugh back at him.

And with that he leaves to get help for me and also getting to change his own clothes elsewhere so I can have time to get ready in peace.

Charming comes back an hour later. "Wow, you really are fairest of them all." He states and comes directly to kiss me.

"Glad you like my prince, you´re not so bad yourself." I laugh at him and look him appreciating. He is wearing same clothes as in Ella´s and Thomas´ wedding and is really breathtaking. I´m also really pleased with my own look. I have deep purple dress with embroidered snowflakes, I got it made for this event after Emma born so seamstress could take right measurements to fit it my figure now. My hair is left open with only tiara as accessorize.

When we step to the grand hall we notice it´s already full of people and just after us also Ella and Thomas descend stairs to the hall. It´s so much like in their wedding. Ella is wearing blue ball gown where is light blue strapless top and large skirt made of darker blue feathers. It´s clear her dress is made for new mom because it has looser waistline, but it´s really stunning nevertheless

"You look stunning Ella." I admire her dress.

She smiles. "You are also a vision Snow. Hard to believe you have just had a baby."

"Well you can thank corset about that one." I chuckle. "Takes a little getting used to these again though." I add. It really isn´t painful, I can breathe and move just fine, but feels a little uncomfortable still.

"Tell me about it." Ella adds. "And mine isn´t even tighten really, just loosely tied to give the feel."

"Well if you ladies have talked enough about garments, I think we should start this ball Ella." Thomas says gently to his wife.

"Well of course my dear." She answers and they slide to the dance floor.

"I actually miss those Storybrooke clothes on you." Charming whispers to my ear.

"Well you just have to get used to these again also." I laugh at him and lead him to the dance floor.

After couple rounds of pair switching we are in each other's arms again.

"Do you remember last time we were in a ball. Funny it was just this same hall." I ask from Charming with a chuckle.

He nods. "How can I ever forget? One of the last times we were truly happy and free before curse."

"Too bad my body isn´t recovered wholly yet, so we can´t sneak out this time." I chuckle to him, but with a little sigh.

"Well it wouldn´t be so good idea anyway in late November than it was then in March." Charming laughs.

"Who would have known Regina would give something good also with that curse. When she removed all these after effects almost completely." I laugh. "Though I would always took this slow healing rather than not have Emma."

"I know exactly what you mean. Emma is everything and will always be who matters most." Charming says.

With that we concentrate again just dancing. I keep thinking how much I love him. He just proofs everyday more and more how charming and good husband he is. I couldn´t love anything more than I love him and Emma, and that love for both of them just seems to grow every day.

After a while we decide to take little rest on the side room.

"Do you believe Emma is fine?" I ask Charming. Being separated from her just makes me little anxious.

Charming rests his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "She is fine. Girls are with nanny and Ella promised she is very good with Alex. So there´s nothing to worry about. And I´m pretty sure you two left there milk bottles enough to feed an army and there is just 2 baby girls." Charming says calmly though chuckles with that last line.

"I guess you are right." I agree and laugh a little to his milk comment.

"So let´s just enjoy this evening. Our princess might too when she gets to spend time with Alex." He laughs.

"You just has to be always right." I can´t help but chuckle. He does always know what to say to make me feel better.

Rest of the night goes fast mingling and talking with people we haven´t seen for a while. Little after midnight we decide to leave to bed. Ella & Thomas have also left a little earlier.

"I know Emma is fine with nanny, but I still would rather get her to sleep with us." I say to Charming. I already missing my daughter terribly.

"I miss her also, so let´s get her." Charming agrees and we start to climb stairs to Alex´s nursery.

We haven´t really used Emma´s own nursery yet, because we both agreed to move her crib next to our bed. Both just needing to keep her near us at all times.

Nanny is little surprised to see us, but she understands and helps us to move Emma to our room without waking her.

When we are finally cuddling in bed, I sigh happily. "This really was a perfect day and I almost forget all of our problems."

Charming kisses me gently with that. "I´m so happy to hear that. I also felt more relaxed than in ages. I´m also so happy to have Emma here beside us now. Couldn´t get sleep anymore without that soft snivel." He laughs. With that I put my head on his chest and close my eyes. Yes I also couldn´t sleep anymore without them both beside me.

**NEXT: Live with baby**


End file.
